With the loose component supply device disclosed in patent literature 1, image data is acquired by imaging multiple components supported in a loose state on a component support surface using an imaging device. Then, based on the image data, from the multiple components, a target component that is able to be picked up is extracted, and the position of the pickup target components is acquired. A robot is moved to the position and the pickup target component is picked up.